The present invention relates to a differential torque generator between axles for applying torques to the axles respectively with a single torque generating source in a connecting device connecting the axles of vehicle to each other, magnitudes of which torques are equal to each other and directions of which torques (counter torque) are opposite to each other.
Conventionally, a counter torque mechanism for generating a counter torque between vehicle wheels of a pair from a torque of a motor is known. A counter torque mechanism disclosed by JP-A-6-300096 has first and second planetary gear drives of the identical function, and first and second planetary carriers are connected to respective differential output elements of a pair. First and second sun gears are formed in one-piece, and a first ring gear is connected to a hydraulic motor while a second ring gear is fixed to a casing. When the first ring gear is driven by the hydraulic motor to turn the vehicle, a differential motion is generated between the first and second planetary carriers to generate the counter torque between right and left vehicle wheels. A pair of the planetary gear drives of the identical gear ratio is used to miniaturize radially the counter torque mechanism, to decrease its weight and to expand a range for design choice.